The present research is concerned with establishing the clinical action profiles of existing FDA approved neuroleptics in outpatient schizophrenic children, ages 4-15. Specific information will be obtained on the safety and efficacy of acetophenazine, carphenazine, perphenazine, piperacetazine, and triflupromazine. Dose-related symptom modification and side effects will be investigated. The investigation into the nature, frequency, and correlates of withdrawal energent symptoms (WES) will be continued. A checklist and videotape record for the documentation of WES will be developed. Comprehensive data accumulated during previous drug trials and during the proposed research will be subjected to analysis to determine (1) the unique clinical effects of individual (and grouped) and neuroleptics with respect to symptom modification and side effects; and (2) the influence of developmental factors on symptom profiles, side effects, and drug action. The screening of neuroleptic agents in schizophrenic children will be augmented by the addition of a free-operant conditioning paradigm involving sensory reinforcement. Normative data on age-matched controls will be used to evaluate the performance of schizophrenic children both on- and off-drug treatment. Provisions are incluDed for the qualitative and quantitative analysis of motor stereotypies and hyperactivity.